


Black, White and Red

by LadyLustful



Series: All Tangled up at Night [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 5 Things, BDSM, Collars, Domme Triss, Domme Yen, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sapkowski hates my guts for corrupting his universe... with sugar and love and happy endings, Threesome - F/F/M, Triple Drabble, decadent sorceresses, lustful hexers, slave sharing, submissive!Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or five things that Geralt, Yen and Triss like about their arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black, White and Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [submissive Geralt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=submissive+Geralt), [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [Yuri-Onna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yuri-Onna), [PaintedLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts), [and anyone else who might want it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+anyone+else+who+might+want+it).



> Fili, przepraszam, że nie po polsku.  
> Submissive Geralt, if you want to talk outside comments, email me at suchar2014@yandex.ru.

1\. Yennefer likes that Geralt is a witcher, that he can take so much more than ordinary human men in terms of punishment, that, apart from groans, yelps, and heavy breathing, he never complains about it, never protests, never mentions it again. She likes that Triss is willing to act as a go-between when she feels too guilty to speak to him afterwards.  
2\. Geralt likes the safety of their arrangement, the possibility to feel pain, to lose control completely without fearing for his life. He likes that they take him to his limits, but no further.  
3\. Triss likes the sight of Geralt lying on the rug, a pale-skinned, white haired witcher on white fur, the black leather of his collar a sharp contrast, likes feeling his warm body and coarse body hair and smooth, gradually stiffening prick under her feet. Mostly she likes how happy and relaxed he looks, and usually forgoes reading whateved book she brought in favour of staring at his blissful face, thinking whimsically he might start purring at any moment.  
4\. Yennefer likes how she can confide in Triss, how the other sorceress is someone who understands not just advanced magic, but also her relationship with Geralt. She also likes how the redhead sometimes pushes her down on Geralt's tied-up form and licks or fingers her to completion.  
5\. Geralt likes the strict control that the sorceresses have over him, that isn't even allowed to think of anyone else sexually, that, whenever they all are together, he mustn't come until they both do - and gods, do they ever take their sweet time! He likes how creative and generous they are when they finally decide to pleasure him, hands and lips and teeth and sweet whispers of "Good pet."


End file.
